


The Beetle That Ruined the Night

by sansytheskeleton



Series: Self-Indulgent Trashy Angst [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Exhaustion, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks, actually reader is more like a teenager but yeah, bugs tw, i dont wanna spoil it but reader has a panic attack and sans helps, not really - Freeform, oh and reader is probably a kid, or at least that's how i imagined it, reader can be read as frisk, sans is kinda like their father figure sorta, sort of, this was basically just a self indulgence dont mind me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 04:13:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7493394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansytheskeleton/pseuds/sansytheskeleton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You freak out because of a bug. Sans wakes up and helps you.</p><p>-<br/>TW i think for a giant ass beetle. and panic attacks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beetle That Ruined the Night

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys. so i was rly upset and decided to write this. enjoy

It was 4:42AM and you were still awake, lying in bed and reading fanfiction on your laptop. You were completely slumped down, laptop on your chest as you scrolled and read, the only light source coming from your screen.

Your dog, a rat terrier, was laying at the bottom of your bed, sound asleep.

Currently, you had just finished reading a one-shot that gave you many feels, and you had just commented and were now reading the rest of the comments.

A muffled, yet loud, scream came out of your mouth as a giant, black beetle (probably about the size of your thumb), landed on your keyboard. 

You threw your laptop, and it accidentally hit your dog as you scrambled off the bed, blind and stumbling all over the place. She woke up quickly and, startled, immediately got up and jumped off the bed as well, going towards the door. 

You threw open the door and ran out into the hallway, panting and hoping that you hadn't woken anybody up. 

Your dog walked out into the hall as well, her nails clacking against the wood floor as she made her way over to the living room. 

You followed and watched as she hopped up onto the couch.

You were shaking - that beetle was fucking ginormous! Now, you were used to the small bugs that would crawl around on your laptop screen, and you'd just grab a tissue and squash it. No big deal. 

But, a giant ass fucking beetle?! 

You knew you had heard something - damnit, you cursed yourself for not getting up and investigating sooner. 

You had heard a loud tapping sound from somewhere behind you, and you originally assumed it was a bee and that it was outside your window - unable to come in. 

When the beetle had landed on your laptop, it terrified you - it was really just a blur by now. 

Trying to catch your breath, you carefully tiptoed back to your bedroom.

It was dark, and seeing as you had no light switch, you wouldn't be able to turn the light on (which, coincidentally, was semi-behind your bed). 

You didn't have your phone as well because it was sitting beside you on the bed, and you hadn't grabbed it in your haste to get away from the bug. 

Frightened out of your mind, you inched a little further into your room, and you looked at your bed.

The sheets were all rumbled, and the laptop was upside down, open and standing up on the screen and keyboard (it looked almost like a mini tent). 

The light of your laptop was still on, and you didn't see the beetle underneath it. 

You were lucky the laptop didn't snap in half when you threw it. 

Not wanting to risk moving anything in the dark, you left the room.

Pacing a bit, you didn't know what to do.

You didn't have your phone, so you couldn't text anybody for support. 

You could always wake up Sans or Papyrus, but... you _really_ didn't want to. Sans would laugh at you, probably, as well as be mad at you for being up so late, and Papyrus... well, he would probably coddle you or something. You didn't really know. All you knew, was that you didn't want to have to face either of them. 

As you paced, you looked around. Your dog was curled up on the couch, seeming to have dozed back off again. You had turned the kitchen light on when you first ran out, so you weren't in complete darkness - it was a little dark more at the other end of the living room, but not too bad. 

Then you remembered - there was a flashlight hanging on the hook where the dog leashes and jackets hung! 

Rushing over towards the front door (which was at the end of the living room. Or technically the beginning of the living room? It depended what side of the house you were coming from), you looked at the hook that was on wall near it. 

You picked up the two leashes (you had another dog - a poodle - but he was probably with Sans or Papyrus) and moved them onto another hook, and then quickly taking the small, blue flashlight off the hook as well.

Gripping it tightly (you thought of a pun that you could tell Sans - because there were grips on the flashlight, you could make a joking about _gripping_ it), you made your way back down the long hallway, facing the terror that was your room (or, better yet, the beetle that currently inhabited it). 

Your knees started to wobble in fear as you got closer to your room, and you began to panic more than you already were.

You _really_ did not want to face this beetle. All you wanted was to close the laptop, place it on the floor, and then sleep on the couch. 

But you didn't even want to get close to to the bed. 

Holding your breath, you carefully stepped into the bedroom - immediately jumping when your foot touched something... oh, it was just a shoelace. 

Breathing hard, you shone the flashlight at the bed. You didn't see the beetle, but you knew it was in there somewhere.

Oh! You remembered that you had this big ass pole that you could use as a weapon. (It was a broomstick without the broom that you had acquired years ago and decided to keep. It became a good friend of yours). 

Picking it up off the floor, you shone the flashlight at the bed again as you began poking and prodding the blanket, carefully moving it as best as you could. 

When nothing happened, your confidence grew as you continued to move the blanket, this time with more force: and that's when it happened.

The beetle flew out of the blankets, rapidly flapping it's stupid ass wings towards you, and you screamed and ran the fuck out of there (managing to bang the pole against a wall), running all the way to the living room. 

Your head felt dizzy.

Breathing hard, you put a hand on your chest (still holding the pole and flashlight), and tried to calm down.

You felt very shaky, and like bugs were crawling all over you. 

Shuddering, you did a little... shake-dance? As if you were trying to shake off any bugs that could be on you. 

You carefully set the pole up against the wall behind you, and put the flashlight on the couch. 

You felt something tickling your arm. Panicking, you started moving all over the place, throwing your hands at your arms and desperately grabbing and trying to get rid of any possible bugs. All you found, though, was a loose thread on your shirt - still, in your panicked state, you quickly pulled and pulled at it until it ripped off, and you threw it the floor.

You were shaking more now, and you could barely even breathe.

You felt light headed, you were tired, and you just wanted to sleep. 

You couldn't really do that when you thought bugs were crawling all over your body. 

You paced back and forth in the living room, glancing at your dog multiple times, biting your nails, and you also had stopped to grab some water a few times. 

You were just about to go back to your room, when you jumped out of your skin, muttering 'shit', as you turned around to the sound of the pole clanking against the floor.

You immediately rushed over, crouching down and picking it up, and then running to hide behind the small table in the living room area where you heard a door open. 

You held your breath as you heard frantic footsteps. 

Sadly, this house wasn't very big - the table was tiny, and within seconds you could see... Sans coming into the living room. Also, you could see the reflection of blue on the wall. 

Well, fuck. 

"kid?" He asked gruffly, but he sounded concerned despite the exhaustion in his voice. You winced when he noticed you; he seemed to relax, though, seeing as his eye-sockets went back to normal. 

You curled up into a sort of ball, leaning back against the wall.

"what happened?" Sans asked as he walked over to you, taking in the sight of you crouched against the wall, gripping that broken broom stick of yours tightly, and the dog laying on the couch. 

"N-nothing," You stuttered. God, you felt so bad. And stupid. You woke Sans up, and god knows he needs his rest, and it was all over a stupid fucking bug. You didn't even know why you were panicking so much.

Sans crouched down in front of you, so that you two were eye level. "kid, something obviously happened," he slowly reached out his hand, gently placing it over yours as he carefully pulled apart your fingers, taking the pole and setting it on the floor. 

"'s stupid," you muttered, pulling your hand sharply away from Sans, instead wrapping both arms around your knees. 

Sans took the hint, and backed up an inch, sitting criss-crossed on the floor in front of you. "whatever it is, it's not stupid. you can trust me, kid. what's got you so worked up? it's okay," he reassured. 

You squeezed your eyes shut, trying not to cry. Whether it was the terror from the bug or your exhaustion, you couldn't tell. Maybe it was both. Nonetheless, you felt like shit. 

You also didn't really feel like speaking. Instead, you just shook your head firmly, keeping your eyes closed. 

You heard some movement as Sans shifted. "okay, kid. i'm going to help you up, alright? we can get up and go lay in your bed until you feel better," he began to stand, and was about to reach for you when you interrupted.

"No!" you sort of shouted (mindful of Papyrus still being asleep), shaking your head faster and squeezing your eyes tighter, as well as hugging your knees harder. 

"whoa, whoa, okay kid. it's okay. shhh. we don't have to go to your room...?" He trailed off, sounding unsure. He continued when he saw you relax a bit. "okay. i'll help you up, and we can sit on the couch. howsabout that?" 

When you seemed to be calmer, he took that as a yes. He reached out and touched your shoulder, and you flinched on instinct, but you didn't shove him away. 

He gently grabbed your arm and began to pull you up, and once you were out of your ball, he grabbed your other arm and easily lifted you to your feet. 

You stayed hunched over, eyes squinted open as you tried not to cry, and only shuffled your feet when he grabbed your hand and guided you towards the couch. 

He sat down on the couch (the couch was a dark, chocolate brown and it was actually one of those recliner couches - your dog was on the left seat, and Sans sat in the right seat) and pulled you down on his lap, reaching his right hand over the arm of the seat and held down the button and waited as the couch began to recline, so he could hold you tight, cuddling you to comfort you. 

He reached over to his left and grabbed the blanket off the other seat, and placed it over the two of you.

You felt your eyes water again and you wanted to punch yourself. 

Sans wrapped his arms around your middle as he leaned back, and helped make you both more comfortable. 

You didn't really want to face the living room, though, so you instead turned around in his arms and buried your face into his jacket, holding onto it tightly with your hands.

He rubbed your back soothingly as you tried to stop your shaking. 

"i take it you still don't wanna talk, kiddo?" He asked after a few minutes when you were still shaking. He continued to rub soothing circles on your back as you were trying to hold back sobs.

You shook your head - sometimes when you had panic attacks you were able to speak, to talk it out, but other times you just physically couldn't speak. Well, you could, but it was hard and you _really_ didn't want to. Now was one of those times. 

"that's okay, kiddo. you don't gotta speak. would you rather talk about it tomorrow?" He asked, stifling a yawn - he was still tired. After all, it was five something in the morning and he had been woken up by a loud noise - which he had already guessed was the pole hitting the floor, seeing as how protectively you had been holding it. 

You nodded vigorously. 

He chucked. "okay, okay. that's okay. goodnight, kid. i love ya," this time he did yawn, and he shifted a bit on the couch, readjusting as he held you as closer as he could to him. 

"G'nigh' Sans. I luv voo toof," You mumbled, voice muffled as your face was still in his jacket. 

Exhausted, the two of you drifted off to sleep like that.

You felt a lot better.

**Author's Note:**

> heyo. so basically this happened to me except i woke up my mom when i dropped the stupid goddamn pole, and she got super angry at me and started yelling and i ended up crying and i already felt like shit. 
> 
> irl i went into the room multiple times and shit and it was like 20 or so minutes before i woke my mom but for the sake of this fic i just. made it a bit shorter
> 
> but yeah i had a bad panic attack and i did feel like bugs were crawling all over me and yeah it was terrifying. 
> 
> and because i was feeling so shitty and needed some comforting, i figured i'd write a small oneshot about what happened but with help from the skeles.
> 
> idk, paps was gonna be here and shit but whatever.
> 
> i started this at 6am and now it's 7am and im super fucking tired and i was really upset, so im sorry if this is shitty. 
> 
> but yeah, i hope you guys liked it.
> 
> lemme know if you want a second chapter of the aftermath (waking up & telling sans what happened, papyrus finding out and shit etc. basically a lot more fluff and comfort n shit)


End file.
